Homunculus
A Homunculus (Latin for Little Human) is an artificially created human being created through means of alchemy or magitek. They are portrayed as elite soldiers for the Apotheosis Initiative. Creation To make a Homunculus requires the chemical components of a human body. It has been stated that, broken down to its barest components, the average adult human body is comprised of Water (35 L), Carbon (20 kg), Ammonia (4 L), Lime (1.5 kg), Phosphorous (800 g), Salt (250 g), Saltpeter (100 g), Sulfur (80 g), Fluorine (7.5 g), Iron (5 g), Silicon (3 g) and fifteen traces of other elements. Sperm and or ovum are optional ingredient; if sperm is added the Homunculus will be biologically male, if ovum is added the Homunculus will be biologically female, and if both are added it will be intersex. If neither are added the Homunculus's sex will be random and it may not develop sex characteristics at all. Please note that this method only allows for controlling biological sex; it is impossible for an alchemist to decide the gender identity or sexual orientation of their creations. A Homunculus is born inside of a flask, and in order to leave the flask without dying it must be fed a quarter pint of blood every day for 40 weeks. This is known as the "Incubation period". Once outside it's flash a Homunculus will have an artificial humanoid body. Physical Attributes Super-Human Abilities: Homunculi are physically superior to humans in every way. Their bodies are stronger, faster, more agile and durable than those of humans. Once do not age (after they are finished growing), are immune to all sicknesses and poisons. They can regenerate quickly and with more finality than humans and sustain far more damage. They also have greater stamina and their senses are greatly increased. Clear Sight: Homunculi can see through the mist about as well as demigods can. Molecular Mutability: the constituent molecules that constitute the Homunculi's bodies can be rearranged to form other substances or to grant shape-changing abilities. For instance rearranging the carbon bonds in their skin to turn it into a diamond-hard armor; increasing the acidity of saliva enough to bite, chew, and digest substances of any hardness; reshaping body parts into weapons; partially transforming into water; assuming the form of an animal or even another person. The exact ways in which a Homunculus can utilize their molecular mutability seems to differ depending on the individual. Limitation and weaknesses Mortality: despite their superhuman physical attributes Homunculi are still vulnerable to death. When killed their essence isn't dissipated to the Tartarus to reform, instead their life force and consciousness are simply extinguished forever. Decapitation: Most Homunculi can be killed by decapitation Psychological attributes Note: the following only applies to Homunculi created by the Apotheosis Initiative Homunculi are about as intelligent as humans, but are programmed to be obedient towards the Apotheosis Initiative and to respect it's hierarchy. See Also * Animacule: artificial beasts created through alchemy * Golem: artificial creates magically created from inanimate matter Trivia Category:Species Category:Monster